A hero needs his heroes too
by zoroark the dark
Summary: Warning:There will be instances of sexual abuse, physical abuse, attempted suicide, etc.) Link never expected that the love of his life would be vile and wicked under her perfect body and first impression yet his optimism has sent him to a downward spiral of abuse, neglect, and addiction. It's simply up to his closest friends to get him out before he is broken.


As everyone says "I have no ownership of the source material. Everything is in fair use and entertainment only

The former hero, Link, stands out of the porch to his house which overlooks the remodeled Hyrule royal city. A bustling residential area circled by businesses as far as Hyrule allows. It is commonplace that people live in the outskirts but the convenience of living in the city outweigh any cons. One last look at the castle gifted him the sight of his friends' established hangout, a pizza funhouse they all shared with during childhood.

"Hero Link~, lunch is ready~" Taking one last second to remember his fond friends, Link turns around and enters into his established home "Of course, honey." His last words, engraved into his mind as the inside had been filled with luxury that could rival the king. A single pillow and thin blanket on the couch was the former hero's bed. Bruises, scabs, frazzled hair and tattered clothing adorned his body as his face has a permanent frown with streaks of dried tears.

"Link! Link!" The once beautiful voice of his girlfriend became the shriek of his worst terrors. Other than to the green-clad man's eyes, a hylian woman with a body to put all others in shame briskly walks down the opal stairs wearing a wine red dress and matching heels. Crimson red hair with golden streaks tied to the back of her head.. Jenna was the name of the witch who got Link into this state. Without regards to his sniffling, Jenna shoves Link into the kitchen. The table which was bought off an auction for selling past royal furniture has been neglected below the surface with dust. Several hunks of raw bear meat sit atop of the table. Jenna shoves Link once more to make sure he got the memo, of course, which means he has to cook it to exact perfection. Looking over at their hired cook for mercy was only met with said cook glancing at the 19-year-old with a nasty smirk across his face. For this being only lasting a week, he forced on a smile and got to work with preparing the prime meat. Silently though, the immediate aftermath saved him the struggle to get salt since his dripping tears provided the salt.

A small burst of flame expanded upwards only to soon die into the bottom of a sizzling pan. The kitchen was flooded with the heavenly smell of cooked meat, fried vegetables, and freshly baked bread. Two dishes of caviar, crab legs and shrimp were served well before Link finished making the essential meal. With the timer ringing, Link hurriedly plated the food into a dish to serve alongside Jenna's seafood dish. "Mmm, mm! Smells as good as when we first dated. Had to get me starving for this." Jenna exclaims with a mouthful of soup brined shrimp, her slender and pale fingers grasping onto the fork and the other to grasp a knife. Her hands made the motion of cutting and tearing for the reaction that Link desperately needed. "Link, you can have 3 hours with your phone. Your meat is up to expectation." In the speed of thought, Link dashes out the kitchen and to the previously shared bedroom, rummaging frantically for his taken device like a child being ungrounded. Finally finding it with a full charge, Link flops on the Queen bed to write into his digital journal. "Day 7. The best day after 6 days of seeing Jenna start becoming more aggressive than before. It was painful to be awakened rudely by her but since she never told a reason, I assumed it was personal. All day she has ranted about wanting an allowance, and she completely shuts me up every time I try to say why not. Now I have to give in to her ridiculous plan, I just hope it's an impulsive phase and tomorrow she comes to her senses. Turning off text-to-speech, he spends 6.p.m to 9 p.m. binge-watching his favorite YouTubers, catching up on song artists and scrolling through images of animals to escape the paining reality.

Once he sees he is past the allowed time, Link's panicking brain decided that he would hide the phone in his pocket and dash down to the couch and under the covers. He was lucky to not have the long, white bed drapes trip him over onto the lush white carpet made of polar bears skin. The couch also has its benefits to be soft as a bed so it wasn't a huge deal. Another stroke of luck is when he doesn't see Jenna anywhere at the ground floor. His heart began racing with giddiness since he now has all night to go through the entirety of his phone. What he ignored was that Jenna would get very mad at this but now he simply wants to disengage and enjoy the modern world of technology and entertainment.


End file.
